In recent years, the diameter of a processing substrate has been progressively increased, and a substrate processing apparatus for larger-diameter wafers has been developed. A footprint and substrate processing capability as in conventional apparatuses are required for the substrate processing apparatus for larger-diameter wafers. When housing containers housing a plurality of substrates therein are carried in a conventional substrate processing apparatus, a robot hand is used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a structure of carrying substrate housing containers by use of a robot hand.